


【青黑】再见吧，时间

by IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind/pseuds/IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind
Summary: 我爱上了你在时间的永恒里
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	【青黑】再见吧，时间

1.  
诚凛这所高中，建成没几年，最近正在扩建教学楼。原本位于西南角的旧体育馆，由于需要维修加固，被绿色的防护栏给阻隔了。校委员会出于安全考虑，将篮球部的日常训练挪到了新体育馆。  
青峰这次来到诚凛，没赶上一个好天气。  
他循着熟悉的路，快速穿过教学楼和操场。天色阴沉，路过田径部和软网部这种室外活动的社团时，他刚好听见他们教练宣布解散。  
新体育馆就在操场附近，不知是哪个新入部的队员来到之后忘记关门，此时门正大敞着。教练开始点名，大风呼呼地吹进来细碎的雨滴。他们三年级一众队员站在后排，降旗这才反应过来，赶忙转身跑去关门。  
归队后，教练点到他的名字，一旁的河原看他像是没听见似的，许久都没有回应，便拍了拍他的后背：“喂，点到你了。”  
“啊，到！抱歉。”  
河原凑过去小声问他：“你想什么呢？”降旗勉强笑笑，摇头不语。过了一会，听他又开口问：“黑子今天没来是吗？”“没来，教练刚说他请假一天。”河原回他。  
点名之后是热身赛，教练让他们三个三年级的在一旁指导。吹哨发球后，降旗仍旧有些出神，没头没尾地问：“青峰现在应该不在东京吧？桐皇那个。”  
河原和福田各向他投来关切的眼神：“你没事吧？青峰去关西的职业队学习了啊，全国大赛之前应该回不来的。”  
“他要十月末才能回来吧。”福田补充道。  
降旗心想：说得也是，大概是下了雨的缘故，才会把关门时看到的那个跑过去的身影认成青峰。  
“而且那是去旧体育馆的路吧？”他自言自语道。  
青峰还穿着桐皇深色的队服，校园里因为下雨而余留的三三两两个学生，都在屋檐下好奇地打量他这个外校人，也难怪他会被人认出来。  
雨水和汗水交织，他跑得有些发冷，便一路裹紧了校服外套。  
他绕到护栏附近，从旧体育馆左侧更衣室半掩的小窗翻了进去。更衣室开着灯却没人，他打开唯一没锁的衣柜，确认了里面的运动背包和衣服后，径直朝馆内走去。  
这里只有黑子一人，他摆好姿势试着投篮，篮球却在将要抛离之时从他无力的手中掉落，空阔的球场回声阵阵。他弯下腰单手捡球，没等站稳篮球又从手中掉落。他就这样重复捡了几回，青峰从背后接近他的时候，他甚至都没有察觉到。  
“阿哲，你又跑来练球了。”  
黑子被他这声吓得一个激灵，他满脸惊讶地转过身：“青峰……你怎么会在这里？”  
青峰替他捡起球，没有给他。他目光落在黑子的右手腕上，眼底浮起复杂的神色：“这种天气，你打不了球。”黑子下意识把右手向身后躲藏，连声音也带了些紧张：“你在说什么？而且这时候，你不是……”  
“跟我回去，你今天不能继续在这里练球。”黑子被他打断，仔细看去青峰的脸色实在有些可怖，他便任凭他拉起自己的左手往更衣室走。他们走在屋檐下，外面的雨已经是倾盆而下了。  
黑子坐在更衣室的板凳上，接过青峰递来的外套。他有些恼乱，他不明白青峰为什么会出现在这，也不明白关于手腕的事，青峰为什么会知道。而青峰此刻，显然比他更着急，他重重地呼出一口气，在他面前蹲下。他目光带了些疲惫，抬手小心地给黑子抚平了外套上的皱褶，仿佛他摸到的不是普通的棉料，而是什么奇珍异宝。  
黑子问他是不是出了什么事，这一刻眼前的青峰于他而言十分陌生，但同时又觉得这样的青峰他见过无数次。  
快要没时间了，青峰想。事实是，见到黑子的那一刻，青峰就听见审判者表盘开始滴答响起，声声敲在他心上。  
青峰知道，他又失败了——这就是他能做到的极限。  
他把来这之前赤司给他的忠告丢到脑后，他早就一贯如此。他笑着对他摇摇头：“没事，别担心。”黑子的头发和记忆中一样柔软，青峰眷恋的掌心，也是那么温暖。  
“你一定要等我回来。”青峰说。  
“你不就在这里吗？”黑子笑他，“你一直都在啊。”  
“不，我不在这里。我的意思是，是你……迷路了。对，你迷路了，我需要带你回去。”  
他所能看见的，是这个世界的帷幕开始变得模糊，他像立于茫茫荡荡的一片黑水之上，唯有眼前这个少年有光芒，有温度。他心有万分的不舍，他想：你为什么总在这个时候赶我离开。  
“答应我，阴雨天，手腕疼的话，就别打球了。”他不知道黑子有没有听见最后这句话。  
青峰醒来时，赤司正坐在沙发上端着一杯印度红茶细品。他看了看他的表情，便了然于心：“这次，十分钟？”青峰知道他问的并非指他睡着的时间，而是，他在黑子梦里滞留的时间。赤司见他不言语，便把计时器的界面打开给他看：接近三十分钟。  
“我早就说过，这是很冒险的做法。你最初找我商量这件事时，告诉我你可以在那里度过一整天，醒过来却发现只过了一小时。”  
他们都知道这意味着什么。  
“我们和哲也的时间差在缩小，这绝不是一个好迹象，这样只会让我们永远追随他的脚步。”  
赤司唤人来撤掉他身上的便携式心电监护仪，青峰还是一言不发，他面色略显阴郁，也是未料到这次居然变化这么大。  
“不过还是有进展，是吗？”赤司问他。  
“这次的时间回到了这学期开学后不久，阿哲他手腕还没有那么严重的伤，仅仅是阴雨天会疼的程度。”他在脑子里飞速组织着线索。  
“如果去年是九月份，你应该不在东京。”  
青峰点点头：“所以，在这个时间里，我和过去的我是同时存在的。”  
“那我猜测你同样做了不该做的事，或者说了不该说的话。”赤司的目光锐利逼人：“你试图改变什么。”  
青峰一直不赞同他的保守方法，他反驳道：“可是只有这么做，我才能有更多的机会找到阿哲他现在所处的时间！”  
“但哲也的现在，是这个未来，是你我二人的现在；你所说的，只是梦，甚至可能是我们都未知的时空。”  
青峰喝光为他备的葡萄糖，他现在有些发虚，他太累了。他每天还有固定的训练，现在必须回去真的睡一觉才行。  
“如果只是‘梦’，为什么阿哲不愿醒过来？”他问。  
赤司派车送青峰回家，分别之前，他有些犹豫。他提出一个设想：“你有没有想过，哲也现在所处的时间，也许是帝光时期。”  
青峰回答他：“我没有这么想的勇气。”  
他坐在车里昏沉，思绪万千，寻不到一条明路。一周前他找到赤司，向他坦白自己能在任何无条件下陷入类似沉睡的状态，恢复意识后就会身处某个过去的时间点，并且在那个时间里，只有他还保留现在的记忆。  
一开始他贪恋于这短暂的“美梦”，只当自己鬼迷了心窍，他在每一场破碎的回忆里，都试着为“梦”的主人，做些什么。他是亲眼目睹结局的人，他对每一个细节都了如指掌。只是一旦干涉了“梦”中那个过往时空的未来，世界就会很快崩塌，他会被一股极大的力量，拽出“梦”的界线。  
赤司为他总结：“因为未来和过去都无法被改变，这是时间亘久不变的真理。”  
他最近几次回到的“过去”越来越往后，今天这个时间点是最早的一次，他没有透露给赤司的是，这次反复了三遍。每一次都是同样的十分钟，同样的天气，同样的地点。他化身成被人操纵的马里奥，每次都在同一个关卡失败。  
以往几次在“梦”里穿行时，他能去到的场景只能是已经经历过的，也就是说，不可能像今天这样，在同一个时间里同时存在两个青峰大辉。  
那么，真实发生过的这天，其实没有人知道黑子在干什么，他是否也是如此倔强地单手捡球，直到连手腕的痛感都因此麻痹；是否也在这无人的地方想过，某一天将无法随心地所欲使出他独特的传球技巧？  
忽然他记起“梦”里的一个场景：黑子在练习投篮，那是非常标准的投篮姿势。  
赤司家的司机带他绕了个圈，等青峰回过神来，居然已经到医院门口了。司机带着善意又难以捉摸的微笑，在沉默里请他下车，青峰知道这一定来自赤司的授意。  
监护病房里，只有青峰和仪器的声音。床上躺着他不久前才见过的人，只不过真实的、现在的他，有些不同——他安静得令人心碎。  
“原来你早就知道，会有这么一天。”

2.  
青峰周遭吵吵嚷嚷的，他知道这胜利的欢呼并不属于他。  
“上次，我没有跟你碰拳。”他说。黑子软绵绵的双腿有些站不稳，青峰提前揽住了他的腰，向他伸出拳头，“对不起，阿哲。”  
这是三年前的winter cup。  
“普通的投篮也给我好好练啊！而且你的传球力度必须减小，现在你的队员没几个能接到这种球的。”  
“你太直白了，青峰同学。”黑子跑去捡球，一脸无辜地说：“我很受伤。”  
“不，我才是怕你受伤。”  
这是两年前的winter cup。  
青峰在桐皇的休息室里回过神，他忽然大声问道：“谁赢了？”  
队员齐刷刷看向他，桃井的眼神也浮起一丝担忧：“怎么了，大酱？我们赢了啊……我们赢了哲也他们。”  
他匆忙掏出自己的手机，拨通了黑子的号码。桃井以为他要去隔壁医务室找哲也，但青峰却朝会场外跑了出去。  
“喂，阿哲你不要……”  
电话那边有车流的喇叭声，黑子正等着过马路。黑子告诉他手腕已经被会场的医生简单固定了一下，他打算自己先去医院一趟。  
“比赛结束了是吗？”他问。  
“是的……我，我们赢了。”他说不出口，因为他什么都改变不了。  
“我没能，把火神和前辈们留给我的篮球部带好。”  
“这不怪你。”青峰加快脚步，“你尽力了。”  
他凭着记忆来到那个路口，世界的帷幕又开始模糊起来，他像奔跑在一条永动的履带上，怎样都无法更靠近。  
“手腕是不是很疼？”他问。  
视线中的红灯闪烁了几下，始终没有变绿灯，时间静止了一般，那声急促且尖锐的刹车声没有响起。他看见原本熙攘的马路中间，空无一人。  
他没有听见他的回答。“嗯。很疼。”  
这是去年的winter cup，诚凛高中止步八强，败给了桐皇学院。  
那日的新闻这么写道：城凛高校篮球部队员黑子哲也因手腕受伤，无缘八强比赛下半场，赛后在独自去往医院的路上被一辆违规货车撞倒，送往附近医院救治后，至今仍昏迷不醒。  
另一边。  
时间已经过了一个小时，青峰仍然没有苏醒的迹象。“赤司先生，青峰的心电图显示间歇性的心律失常，现在最好强行唤醒他。”  
“不用，这不是他那边的问题。继续观察，他一定能从那边回来。”赤司闭着眼冷静地指挥道，“他们能挺过来。”  
这两周里，青峰选择频繁地陷入沉睡，这很大程度影响了他在队里的训练。他们如今都已经完成了第二轮大学入学考试，青峰被保送后，顺理成章成为了一名预备役。赤司以休养为由，为他请了一个月的假期。他认为，这件事必须尽快解决，否则青峰将掉进无穷尽的时间套里，再也不能回到现在。  
后来听闻此事前因后果的绿间今天也在赤司家，正要开口说什么，赤司皱着眉向他摆手，示意自己没事。  
“赤司，你是不是知道了什么。”绿间问。  
赤司挑起眉毛，有些惊讶，但很快就恢复了平静的面孔：“还未下定论。如果是真的，我不确定青峰能不能接受。”  
“甚至，我都有些无法接受。”  
正说着，青峰满头大汗地挣扎醒来，很显然这次不是那么愉快。在私人医生确认他无大碍后，赤司便遣散了众人。频繁地经历过去，不管是好的还是坏的，都将给他的心理产生极大的负担。赤司提出，让他归队训练，不再进行这种毫无意义的尝试。  
绿间也没想到赤司会先主动放弃，还他未待反应过来，只见青峰冲到赤司面前，揪起他的衣领，力气之大，连手臂上的血管都在充盈喷张。  
他愤怒又悲伤地吼道：“凭什么，是毫无意义的？”  
赤司面色丝毫未变，猩红的瞳孔发着凌厉的光，像是看透了一切：“那你又凭什么认为，在那里一定能找到哲也。就算找到，现在的他，又一定会醒过来？”  
青峰被绿间拨回沙发上，就像被扔进了冰凉的水井里，瞬间熄了火。他说：“我不知道，我只能这么想。”  
赤司不打算再留余地，有个声音告诉他，时间要不够用了。他一针见血地指出：“你不是为了要找到哲也，你是为了自己。你试图弥补曾经的遗憾，但到头来才发现，什么也改变不了。你太过沉浸于这些甜美的温柔乡了。”  
“你有没有想过，哲也他或许不愿意看到你变成这样？”  
“赤司，用不着这么……”绿间劝他。“真太郎，你陪他回去吧，他会想明白的。”赤司揉着眉心打断他，也异常疲惫的样子。  
绿间把他带到了医院，他说：“我猜你现在比较想来这里。”  
“谢谢。”青峰没有下车，他变得越来越没有勇气面对现实。绿间看他不动，好意地提醒他：“我刚刚看到黑子以前的朋友走了进去，就是我们在帝光时，决赛上的那位。”  
“就算和他，也只能聊以前的事。”  
“那也比你在那个梦里要强得多。”绿间扶了扶眼镜，催促他，“快去。还有，不要介意赤司的话，我们都很担心你。”  
“我不介意，他说得很对。只是有一点说错了，那根本称不上温柔乡，更不如说是无间地狱。”  
青峰在病房外的走廊坐了一会，里面的人才出来，他看到青峰时，一眼就认出了他。  
“青峰同学是吗？我叫荻原成浩，是黑子小时候的朋友啦，黑子经常跟我提起你。”他衣服上沾了些百合花粉，眼角和鼻头有些红。  
青峰点头示意。荻原从贩卖机买了两瓶宝矿力，递给他一瓶。两人本就没见过几次，一时谁也没找到话题。  
还是荻原打破了沉默：“你经常来看他吗？”  
“有段时间没来了。”青峰自从入新队训练后，都是从赤司家回去时才有几次机会来这里。  
“我也是。”荻原附和他，“本来，我们都应该在忙着应付考试才对。”  
“没想到还有现代医学不能诊断的病啊……黑子他太过分了，自顾自睡了这么久。”  
青峰不知道该如何接他这话，但对方似乎还要继续说下去：“我想到，初中快毕业时我一声不吭就搬走了，他那时候大概也很难过吧。我把护腕托人送给他，还说了‘他一定能站起来’这样的话。”  
这个大男孩真情实意地抹了把眼泪，刚刚还没缓过来的悲伤又一次席卷了他：“现在换成他离开我了。”  
青峰被他吓了一跳，心中却是没有那么堵塞了。说到底，他最近经历的，连同他内心的万千情愫，如果同他人倾诉起来，真也是“春风无情吹落樱，梦醒依然意难平”*。  
走廊上人来人往，都被他这样悲痛的哭泣吸引了目光。  
“对不起……是我太失礼了。”荻原强迫自己止住悲伤，“你肯定比我还要难过才是。”  
荻原红着眼睛看着他说：“如果黑子不出事的话，诚凛或许能进winter cup的八强，这样你们就又能一起比赛了。”  
“你说什么？”青峰忽的一阵冷噤，那股熟悉的分离感潮水般向他袭来，他意识到了什么不对。“去年的八强比赛，不是诚凛对桐皇吗？”  
荻原被问蒙了，他仔细地回忆了去年的比赛，斩钉截铁地回答：“不是啊，诚凛和桐皇确实是同一天的八强进四强比赛，但诚凛对战的是正邦……”  
青峰向他道了谢，飞快地冲出了医院，他似乎明白了什么。荻原的声音被他抛在身后的春风中：“桐皇和对手打成了平局，破例进了加时赛。”  
所以他才没赶上——不是黑子先行从会场离开了，而是他出事的时候他还在比赛。那“梦”中诚凛和桐皇对战的回忆又是怎么回事？那个路口的场景又是怎么回事？这既不是他自己的回忆，亦不会是黑子的回忆，那这是谁的回忆？或者说，这是谁的过去？  
绿间还等在医院门口，赤司发消息来让他不要走，说青峰还会再回来找他。过了一会果然看到青峰从门口跑了出来，脸上的阴郁少了三分，看起来比刚刚振作一点。  
他和青峰一起再回到赤司家的时候，整个会客室只有赤司一人。房间昏暗，只开了壁灯，赤司背对着他们坐在将军桌前，听到声音后转过身。  
他们二人同时感到一股压迫的力量。绿间首先反应过来，他对上了那只橙色的眸子，猎豹一样的目光，那是王者居高俯视的姿态。  
“我是赤司征十郎。”他带着极具震慑力的声音传来：“好久不见。”  
“不，应该说，我们又见面了？”  
青峰感觉事情变得愈发复杂，赤司的第二人格怎么会在这个时候出现？  
“大辉，当初，你会首先告诉我们这件事，”赤司走近：“不正是因为我们能理解你吗？”  
“但我实在没想到未来会发生这么多，他找到我的时候，我还挺震惊。”  
绿间问他：“你说的是谁？谁找到了你？”  
赤司轻轻“啊”了一声，他真诚地道了个歉，希望他们能坐下听他讲一讲来龙去脉。  
“是你们面前的赤司，找到了我。我来自过去，我是赤司征十郎，那个将会在未来消失的人格。”  
*和歌出自日本平安时代的西行法师。

3.  
“不过以我个人之见，我们似乎在不同的时空，而非单纯直线上过去与未来的关系。”  
青峰想到赤司曾经说过：过去和未来都无法被改变。  
“简单来说，这个时空的赤司来到我的时空，找到了我。他告诉我，我那个时空的哲也并不是对的哲也，是一个误打误撞迷路的哲也。”  
“是你们苦苦寻找的哲也。”  
青峰攥紧了拳头，他最不希望发生的就是黑子回到了帝光时期。他不敢想黑子在那里又要经历什么，那是不能被揭开的伤疤。  
“暂且不谈他说的对不对，毕竟这种事情谁也拿不出证据。”赤司认为，青峰需要明白这件事的风险，倘若一如既往的意气用事，他则不会选择同他们一起行走在刀尖上。  
“那个哲也有一点和你不同，大辉。”赤司继续说，“他不像你一样有未来的记忆，也就是说，他极有可能不是你们要找的哲也。”  
绿间却由此推断出：“这意味着，青峰进入的那个梦，其实不是黑子的，是他自己的。这才是一直以来搞错的地方。”  
赤司饶有兴趣地拿起一尊根雕来把玩，他对此表示赞同：“你们的赤司早早就料到如此，所以才会不同意你继续沉迷下去。”  
绿间怎么听“你们的赤司”怎么别扭，他有些不自在地扶了扶镜框，补充道：“现在看来，那些梦说不定也是另一个时空，独立于我们的时空。”  
“在那个时空里，想必你已经有了足够的教训：一旦试图改变事件的轨迹，就会立刻醒过来。”  
“所以黑子一直没能醒过来……”  
是因为他傻傻地，一步一步地又重新走了一遍，什么都不改变。偌大的荒漠里只他一人行走，脚印被风沙抹去踪迹，他寻不到未来的路，回身望去，只有满眼碎砾沙石。  
青峰深深陷在沙发里，他不明白为什么黑子会选择再经历一遍。他问赤司：“你们现在告诉我这些，一定有原因吧。”  
“没错，两边的情况都不乐观，我们需要抓紧时间。”  
赤司表示具体细节现在还不能告诉他们，因为他不能担保这么做的后果。青峰暂且把心中的种种疑惑往后放，他和赤司都认为，当务之急是回到帝光时期所在时空，说不定那里有解答一切的答案。  
绿间掌握的信息远少于他们，他有些不明白：“什么叫两边的情况都不乐观？你那边的黑子也有危险吗？”“不是这样的，真太郎。如我之前所说，现在还不能解释太多。”  
赤司将医疗组又调过来，这次连他也上了监护仪。绿间有些担心：“你也要回去？”  
这个人格的赤司即便出现在未来，也是如此的有条不紊，对他所掌控的一概事物拥有无尚的支配力。绿间想：他为什么要为未来的我们做到这个份上？即使未来他已经......不存在了，也无所谓吗？  
“是的，我需要把你们的赤司还回来。”赤司冷淡地回答他。  
“别这么说，你在我们心中永远是队长。”  
“那这就够了。”  
赤司问青峰是否做好足够的心理准备，因为他们必须顺利回到他所在的时空，回到帝光时期，试着引导黑子主动做出改变，强迫他苏醒。  
“在我们都醒来之前，必须成功，如果失败，失去的或许不止哲也一个人。”  
青峰几乎有些兴奋得颤抖，他分不清这是激动还是害怕，他明白这就是最后的机会。他拿出了在赛场上的一千倍信心：“在帝光时，我们最不可能做到的，就是失败。”  
赤司露出一丝欣慰的笑容。停顿了一下，他转头对绿间说：“真太郎，过去和未来都是无法改变的，就算提前告诉我未来又如何？请你不要放在心上。我很高兴你能第一眼就认出我来。”  
绿间听见他最后的声音：“再见。”  
二人先后陷入沉睡。  
青峰感觉自己身处一片黑暗中。首先恢复的感官是耳朵，一声声低频的噪音从远处传来，像极了深不可测的深海之地。接着是窒息感，千斤重的气压让他肺脏里的肺泡膨胀到像要炸掉，他在即将痛晕过去之前，被强硬地往身体里塞进了知觉。  
这就是他每一次“时空旅行”的必经之路。  
睁开眼睛的时候，是黑子把他摇醒的。  
“你又不去训练？”黑子那张淡然的脸看不出什么情绪，但青峰知道他正愠怒着。  
青峰坐起来打量着四周，是他曾经常去的天台。他身上穿着白色的针织衫校服——他回到了帝光。  
他看着眼前的黑子，顿时有些恍惚：“你......你怎么知道我在这？”  
“桃井同学告诉我的啊。”  
“我......”  
“算了，你不去就不去吧。反正训练快结束了，我也不去了。”黑子在他身边坐下，伸了个懒腰。  
青峰记得这天，他和黑子是一起回家的。  
“对了，放学要不要一起回去？”黑子问他。  
他和黑子一起在天台上坐到了傍晚，到最后黑子都有些疲倦，靠在他肩膀上睡了一会。  
睡着之前，黑子对他说：“你总是说‘能打败我的只有我自己’，但我觉得不对。”  
“你现在成天不训练，迟早会有人打败你的。”  
黑子闭上眼睛，声音逐渐减小：“而且这个人很快就会出现。”  
他会心一笑，再听到这话时，居然完全没了那时的心境，只有舒畅和安心。  
他唯一败给的人，是他黑子哲也才对。  
天际的风飘散了玫瑰色的夕阳，映在黑子白皙的脸庞上，绯红得像刚刚接过吻的恋人。  
他为自己的想法吃了一惊，他想，试一试也未尝不可。  
他低头，先是蹭了蹭他淡蓝色的头发，少年特有的牛奶味道窜进鼻孔里。他尚有些食不餍足，又贪婪地轻吻了他的额前的碎发。然后是耳垂，这里大概敏感又脆弱，他只是舔了舔，还未含住，那双紧闭的唇瓣中就发出一声呜咽。  
他现在已经是十八岁的心智，而眼前的阿哲他......才十五岁。  
黑子揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地问他怎么了。青峰眼底起了火，他低声问：“阿哲，我......可以亲你一下吗？”  
黑子被他的请求吓到了，良久，才红着脸站起来，将逃未逃似的，他有些生气地说：“为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”青峰说出了他无数次没来得及说出口的话。  
黑子的脸要红透了。他一时语塞，竟没有反驳他。  
预想中的崩塌和分离没有出现，这个世界也完好无缺。他借此鼓足了勇气，他贪得无厌：  
“因为我爱上了你，在时间的永恒里。”  
他的呼吸停止了。  
黑子倾身吻住了他。少年青涩的吻技不值一提，那股火热和冲撞的劲儿却一分为减。青峰伸手拉他入怀，黑子顺势被他圈进双腿之间，他们忘我地吻着，谁先撬开了牙关，谁先用舌尖去试探。青峰显然比他成熟得多，也不知道哪来的力气，箍紧了他的腰不让他向后躲。黑子被吻的喘不过气，他没有经验，只能顺着他的节奏。他被彼此嘴唇的触感拉回了一丝理智，仍显得有些意犹未尽。  
青峰松开他，用手指撇去他眼角的泪滴。  
世界的帷幕，钟表的滴答声，碎裂，模糊，拉扯，疼痛，都不及这吻带给他的万分之一的真实感。他在意识消失之际，想的不再是痛苦的记忆。  
他想：如果现在离开的只有我，只有我改变了，你没有改变，那就意味着：  
“阿哲，你在这之前，就喜欢我了。”  
青峰再次回到现在的时空时，时间仅过了两分钟。此时赤司还没有醒过来，绿间和他对视了一眼，二人沉默不语。他也是赌了一次，并不确定自己的选择是否可行，赤司还没醒，只能说还有一半的胜算，他已然做好了再次回去的准备。  
五分钟很快就过去了，青峰手机忽然想起。  
绿间替他接通了电话，是黄濑打来的。  
他起身走远了几步才将听筒放在耳朵上，黄濑那边说了什么，青峰听不见。他背对着他们无声站了很久，才想起挂断。  
“阿哲他......”  
“哲也他醒了，是吗，真太郎？”赤司的声音一贯清冷，这次却有了隐隐的温度。  
绿间转身，镜片反着白色的光。  
“是的，他醒了。”  
绿间坐下后，平稳了呼吸，他说：“据黄濑交代，他去探望黑子的时候，发现他的手指动了一下，便试着叫了他的名字，没想到黑子能听到，而且回应了他。”  
“小绿间！我我我......医生他们都过去了，他们说，小黑子可能醒了！”黄濑的哭喊声还在他耳边回荡。  
青峰一言不发，当他听完来龙去脉后，差点坐不稳就要向后倒，他确实很累，这比连续打了两场全场还累。  
赤司却说：“不是松懈的时候，我们现在需要过去。”他起身接过佣人递过来的玻璃杯，将里面的水一饮而尽。“路上我会为你们解释。”  
在车里，赤司向他们讲述了自己在那个时空的经历。  
就像青峰最开始去到的时空一样，每一个时空的时间流动速度都是相对的，在这里过了三分钟，那里或许已经过了一整天，反之亦然。  
时间的快慢仅仅取决于参照物。  
在青峰醒过来之后，到接到电话的这五分钟，赤司他回到了最后一个初中联赛决赛到初中毕业的时间。他什么都没有做，没有制止黄濑他们的赌约，没有制止黑子被对手恶意打伤，甚至没有制止黑子看到令他失望透顶的分数。  
他做的，是在黑子找到他要求退部时，问了他一个问题：“你喜欢打篮球吗？”  
黑子坐在凳子上，受审讯一般。他回答他：“我不知道......我没办法忘记这一切，但这样的场面我不想再看见了。”  
“我不会再打篮球了。”  
绿间表示不理解，“可是黑子他，过去真的说过这句话，未来也真的重新振作了起来……”这难道也算是黑子改变了过去吗？  
“正是因为这样。”青峰坚定地说：“正是因为阿哲他主动做出了改变，能够再次回到赛场，能够打败我们，并且坚信着，他喜欢篮球，我们也将会喜欢。”  
赤司看向车窗外：“这就是他的改变，这是注定了的结局。”  
“未来和过去，无法被改变。”  
他们到医院的时候，在东京附近的人都来了，远一点的纷纷打来视频通话，连火神也从洛杉矶的半夜两点爬了起来。  
赤司代表黑子的朋友去安慰了他的父母，接着又和医生确认了黑子的身体情况。  
他告诉眼前一排闪亮的眼睛：“没什么大碍，住几天观察，没问题就能出院了。”  
“这是奇迹啊！”降旗高兴地喊起来。  
原本篮球部的前辈们只有丽子住的近，她一听到消息就赶了过来，俨然更像亲属，她把一群吵吵嚷嚷的都拉去了等候区，走廊站着会妨碍医务人员工作。  
绿间说：“我去看看黄濑，他估计还没哭完。”  
这会只剩下了赤司和青峰。赤司问他要不要进去看看，却不等他回答就拉开了病房的门。  
黑子现在还不能坐起来，只能抬高一点床头。昏睡几个月并不是一份好差事，他有点虚弱，看到他俩还是开心地笑了笑。  
“对不起。”他说。  
“没关系。”赤司回答他。  
黑子哑然，一时有些忐忑。赤司不打算放过他：“你如果是因为昏睡的事情道歉，大可不必。”  
“因为这不是你的错，是另一个你造成了这个局面。”  
青峰这才想起之前的一些错觉，真相还没有被解开。  
赤司转向青峰：“你是不是早就发现，你拥有不存在于这个世界的记忆？”  
青峰点点头。赤司又问黑子：“你呢？”  
黑子说：“我也是刚刚才想起来。”  
“现在的你们，不是这个时空真正的青峰和哲也，你们是时空旅行者。你们所属的那个时空，和这里的时间点几乎对接，但有些许的不同。”  
“你们快回去吧，不要再闹了，那里的人同样在为你们担心。”赤司转身准备离开。  
青峰问他要怎么回去。  
他说：“你们自己知道，你们之前是怎么从过去的那个时空回来的？”  
黑子看着青峰，不言语。他此时已经恢复了多数的记忆，包括不同时空的记忆。  
青峰也是。他知道自己是怎么来的了，知道自己是怎么能够做到时空旅行的了。  
“你好狠心啊，阿哲。”青峰笑着说，“你想让我在这个时空独自活下去？”  
“你不也，一次次地试图改变什么吗？”  
“我们给他们添了太多麻烦了。”他俯下身，给他了一个亲吻。  
黑子抬着有些瘦弱的胳膊捧他的脸，扬起脖颈回应他。“那就回去之后再报答他们吧。”  
世界的帷幕最后一次变得模糊，他们二人在这场奇幻的时空旅行中，只印证了唯一的事实：  
我爱上了你，在永恒的时间里。  
在此之前，只有时间能将他们二人分开；如今他们打败了时间，便再也没有什么，能分开他们了。  
赤司被喧噪声喊醒，他坐在急诊手术室外的板凳上已经两个小时了。是黄濑哭丧着脸地在向他喊着：“医生说，他们俩都平安无事了，他们都挺过来了。”  
赤司向他温和地一笑，不知在对谁说话。  
他说：“谢谢。”  
绿间一直等在门口，赤司从房间退出来时，他问：“你是怎么做的时空旅行的？”  
“有人为我开了一扇门。”赤司靠在医院走廊的扶手上，闭上了双眼，轻不可闻地笑了一声：“说来说去，那人是我自己。”

-END-


End file.
